


Enchanting.

by batgirl0398



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Love, M/M, Yaoi, boy on boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirl0398/pseuds/batgirl0398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1:<br/>His life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanting.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fic and if you guys don't like it I'm sorry. It's just an experiment so far...but if you like don't hesitate to let me know!

The man grabbed the blonde by his hair and pulled his arm back in a familiar stance for the blonde. He flinched and snapped his eyes closed knowing what was coming. Just as he expected, the man landed a heavy hit to the boys jaw nearly popping it out of place. He released his fist and the tight hold he had on the boys hair. He wiped the splattered blood that landed on his face from the boys nose and spat on the boy that slumped to the floor attempting to recover from the blow. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that under my roof ever again Jean! Do you understand me you little shit?!" The boy nodded while heavily breathing and spitting out a good amount of blood that had formed a little pool in his mouth. "Yes sir." He replied hoping that the response would urge the man to leave. Once the door clicked after the man, Jean managed to pull himself off of the floor and prop himself against the wall. He hung his jaw open to let the blood fall to his floor. Once he regained his composure he stumbled to the bathroom to clean up his face. He ran the water and watched it rush down the drain. In a way he some what envied it. The water flowed down the drain and flowed through pipes that led away from his dreaded hell he was forced to call home. As he dangled his head over the sink and parted his lips the clear liquid mixed with the scarlet that flooded from his mouth and swirled down the drain. He cupped his hand to catch some of the water and splash it on his face to wash away the red color that constantly stained his face. He looked in the mirror and flinched by the sorry state he was in. He was disgusted with his appearance, his face was swelling and already a purple-blue color from where the man, society deemed as Jean's step-father, landed the blow. He had heavy bags dipping under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. The previous bruises that stained his face with horror. The scars, they made him cringe as the memories had flooded his mind. He felt his eyes begin to burn, he immediately shut them and dropped his head. Refusing to let the burning form into the liquid drops that he despised. Once the burning began to fade he looked back into the mirror and began laughing at the reflection he was seeing. "You're pathetic and weak. You can't even stand up to a bastard like that?! Just how weak can you get you moron?" His laughter faded into silence. His face became hot with anger and flooded into the rest of his body. His hand formed a fist, his smile turned into an unsettling angry grin, his legs separated, his back arched into the stance the man had stood, he slung his arm back and threw his fist in the mirror shattering it to pieces. "FUCK YOU!" He screamed to the shattered reflection. His stomach knotted and his body ached. He pulled his arm back. He felt the shattered shards stuck in his hand retract deeper into his skin as he released the fist. He winced but got use to the pain in a matter of seconds. Pain was nothing to him anymore, he felt it but it never lasted. 

He climbed into his bed pulling out a set of tweezers he had resting in his bedside table drawer. He began slowly retrieving pieces of the glass from his knuckles. Once he got most of what he found, he put a cream on it and wrapped up his fist. He pulled his covers up to his chest and held his bandaged hand above his head. He began to squeeze the injury with his free hand slightly wincing in pain, but the pain slowly began decreasing the more he did it. He let his arms fall to his sides and sat in the dark. He began thinking about what the dull looking future had planned for him. He intended on going to college and becoming the head of a big business and make loads of money to help support his mother. He began having flashbacks to the day he knew that the dreams he planned were simply that, a dream. Him and his mother lived a comfortable life with themselves. His father had died years earlier due to an illness he had battled for 7 years. The illness bested th frail man and he gave in. It was a heavy weight for an 8 year old to carry. The day was a quiet one, the weather was sunny and warm. His mother was preparing lunch when she sat in a chair across from Jean. He looked at the woman with furrowed brows as he spotted discomfort and anxiousness on her face. He opened his mouth to begin but his mother immediately cut him off. "Jean boy.. There's something we need to talk about." His curiosity piqued, he nodded in a silent agreement signalling her to continue, "I've been seeing a man for a while..." Her voice trailed off into an obscure silence. Jean's eyes widened in disbelief and slight anger, but clenched his hand against his knee to keep his mom from seeing it. It made sense to him now. All the times his mother wasn't home once he got back from school, all the times she had looked exceptionally pretty on certain days. He felt stupid for not noticing it sooner. He bit his lower lip in a pissed off manner. The woman looked at him with doubtful eyes knowing the boy didn't approve but continued anyways. "He is a good man, he treats me well, and he will be a big help in keeping us off of the streets Jean boy. He's something we really need right now, we're barely surviving as it is..." He winced at her words. "We don't need anybody taking care of us were fine! Who gave you the right to replace my dad, your husband like that?!" Angry words seared through his brain, digging his teeth further into his lip trying to retain those hateful words from slipping from his thoughts and rolling off his tongue. He tapped his foot up and down against the floor at a ferocious speed with a great amount of discomfort and anger creeping over his skin inch by inch. "He proposed to me...." The woman continued, "I said yes." Jean's body movement seized, his jaw fell, his arms dropped, and his gaze shot to the woman. She looked away in discomfort knowing the words that were flowing through the 16 year olds mind. She fidgeted with her thumbs hoping he would say something to break the dreaded silence. His gaze fell and his lips connected, he looked at her with a sympathetic look and managed to keep his composure while he forced out the words he never thought he'd say on that topic, "I'm happy for you mom just as long as he treats you fine is all I care about, I'm really happy for you." His voiced died off as the last word escaped his mouth. He felt an aching in his chest. The corners of the woman's moth shot up at the unexpected statement. She jumped up and darted across the table to hug jean. It set him back not expecting the attack, he wrapped his arms around her and forced a pained smile and a shrewd attempt at a laugh. Warmth hit his back as the tears fell from her eyes. "I thought you would be so upset with me, I'm so happy! Thank you Jean boy!!!!" She squealed in happiness and finally released him. "I'm glad your happy mom. I'm gonna go walk around town for a bit." The statement was greeted with a smile and nod from his mother. He drudged back to his room with his eyes plastered to the floor in disbelief of all that he was just told. He reached his room and fell to his bed. He grabbed his shoes and slid them on along with his black slip over hoodie. As he was passing through the door when he heard a cheery voice from the kitchen, "Stay safe Jean boy, I love you!" He continued out and pulled the door behind him until he heard the click confirming it was closed. 

Jean was shot back into reality when he heard the man who had slugged him hard in the face slurring and shouting horrible phrases at his mother. He sat up in his bed with anger spreading from his face through his body. He clenched his fists, screwed his eyes shut, and began crying. He was so mad at himself for not being able to step up to the man who would scream and hit his mother. If he retaliated against the man he would get the mans fury tenfold. He would much rather have himself be abused than his mother. He was so pissed at himself and a little at his mom for staying with the bastard who was ripping his family apart and breaking his mother with every hit he landed on her. He heard a shrill choked yelp burst out from his mother's throat. Red. His body went numb, his eyes glazed over in anger, his body took control over his mind and started for the door. He yanked open the door and heard it slam against the wall, ran to where he heard his mother's sobs, and stopped when he saw the man's hand raised at his mother laying on the floor trying to shield herself. He had enough. He jumped at the man and pinned him to the floor. He began furiously slugging hard punches hoping they were landing. He began crying and screaming but never faltering on the punches. The man had his arms up trying to block himself from Jean's wrath. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY ANOTHER GOD DAMN FINGER ON HER YOU SICK BASTARD!" Jean managed to choke out with tears blurring his eyes. The man's defenses fell and his body was beginning to go limp. Jean had no intent of stopping. He heard ringing in his ears and felt some thing tugging at his sleeves, his surroundings were blurring, and his mind was caving. His punches were losing there effect and speed. He fell back placing his palms behind him using them as a kick stand to keep him from collapsing. He saw a figure run towards the bloody scene Jean had caused. His vision was beginning to come back and he pin-pointed the figure as his mother. He looked at her with heavy breaths and confusion, but most of all anger. "How...how can you feel anything for this..this bastard?" "He's the only thing that's kept this roof over our heads, don't you understand that you idiot!" The woman screamed as she held the man in her arms. The man that had abused her and Jean for a year. Jean sat there stunned. His heart ached by the fact that his mother was holding a man who hadn't given a shit about them and abused the both of them for a straight year! "Why wasn't she holding me? I finally stood up to the bastard that had ripped this family to pieces. Why is she acting this way? You couldn't even show your face to your friends that you use to hang out with because of the bruises this son of a bitch left, and yet he's the one you're holding right now? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Those thoughts just flooded his brain. He was left speechless. He looked at his mom and grinned as a fit of laughter crept out from the back of his throat. His mother looked at him with disgust, "What is so damn funny?" Jean met her gaze and spotted a consecutive black eye that was beginning to form and it pulled at his heart. He shut his eyes for a second and opened them again to see his mother's distressed gaze. His smile fell and his laughter muted. "Nothing, I'm going out." His mother glared and went back to the barely conscious man laying in a pool of blood. Jean grabbed a hoodie and slipped on some shoes and walked through the door to the cold brisk air. Jean winced as the wind hit his cut face from the punch he received. He brushed it off and continued down the road. He turned down every road he saw following the sidewalk not paying attention to where he was going. He began crossing the road when a car screeched to his side ripping him from his thoughts and making him jump. The red Honda civic got dangerously close to hitting Jean's legs. Jean's eyes whipped up to the driver's seat with a wide-eyed, jaw dropped, scared half to death look. It was to dark to see the person until they jumped out of the car with the same expression as jean. Jean's gaze followed the boy who was running up to him with sweat dripping down his face. Jean focused on the boys face picking out every detail of it. He had black hair that parted down the middle of his face, it was short just barely dipped beneath his hairline. His wide eyed look gave jean a better view of his light brown eyes. He watched as a bead of sweat fell from his head and trailed down along his face sliding down every curve of his face passing over the freckle stained skin. His eyes stopped following the droplet when he saw the freckles. He felt a heat rising to the surface of his cheeks. His gaze fell to the boys lips that were moving at a rapid pace as if though he were saying something, though jean was to focused on his features to understand or comprehend what the black haired boy was saying. The freckled faced boy furrowed his brow and placed a gentle hand on Jean's shoulder in an attempt to pull him from his thoughts. Jean flinched at the boy's touch and immediately shoved his hand off of his shoulder. The boy grabbed his hand looking at jean with blatant curiosity plastered to his features. "I'm sorry if I offended you with something I said I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you.." The boys sentence fell short and his expression turned sad. Jean's gaze left the boy's face and glued to the floor. "You're fine I'm sorry for getting in your way. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't pay attention. I'm sorry." Jean moved his legs to begin walking when the boy grabbed Jean by his shoulder letting out a choked, "Wait!" Jean dodged out of his grasp as flashbacks started to fill his mind. The boy's face became curious again. "Uhm.. Sorry I keep grabbing you, but as I was saying.. You look pretty hurt, would I be able to take you to the hospital?" Jean's hand flew to his face holding the bruise that formed on his cheek and slid its way into his lower eye lid. Jean pulled up his hoodie over his head and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "No I'm fine, I'm just a clumsy person. I swung my door open to fast and accidentally got this." Jean shrugged his shoulder referring to the bruise. The boy let out a small sigh. Jean's eyes watched the boys movements from the corner of his eye. "Alright then... Well anyways I'm Marco Bodt, I moved two streets down." The boy extended a hand and had a warm smile stretching across his face. Jean felt the heat rising to the surface of his cheeks again. He kept his head pointing to the floor so the boy wouldn't see the color flushing into his cheeks. He pulled his hand out of his jacket and clasped together with Marco's. Marco's smile extended and gave Jean another warm smile. Jean felt the heat creeping down his neck. "I'm Jean, Jean Kirschtein. I live a couple streets away." Jean pulled away and retreated back into to his coat. "Did you want a ride home? I mean it's the least I can do after all this.." Marco's expression fell. Jean shot up straight while swinging his head to face Marco. "NO!" Jean didn't realize the word jumped out of his throat until he felt the heat run through his body in a wave of embarrassment. "Ah.. Ehm.. I mean no that's not necessary I'll just walk home there's no need for you to do that thank you though." Marco took Jean's reaction as a sign to not ask the question twice. He furrowed his brows and dropped his smile but quickly put it back on as he said, "Oh alright no worries just thought I should ask since all this would have been really bad ha..." Jean glanced at Marco, whose eyes fell to the pavement, with a strange sadness gleaming in his eye and a half hearted smile formed by his lips. "Thanks." Jean quickly mumbled as he hurried from the situation he didn't feel like being in anymore. He heard Marco attempt to form a sentence but ended it with a stuttered 'um'. Jean continued to walk as the car began rolling forward again, he let out a long exhale of breath he didn't realize he was keeping. 

Jean was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he stumbled into a 24/7 gas station standing in the candy section staring down at a snickers. He blinked and looked around noticing the cashier was giving him a funny look. Assuming the clerks thoughts were, "This guy has a bruised face wearing a black hoodie and looks dangerous. Be careful." Jean quickly grabbed a pack of gum and started toward the register taking his hoodie off hoping it would ease the thoughts that were plastered all over the hesitant clerks face. Jean looked up and flashed the brunette man a forced smile. "Is this all for you tonight sir?" The clerk asked with a somewhat shaky voice Jean grinned even harder trying to appear friendly, "Also a pack of Blue Crush Menthol's please." The clerk's brow furrowed followed by, " May I see your ID?" Jean pulled out his wallet while the corners of his mouth fell feeling his cheeks getting numb. He opened the old black leather wallet his father had given him before his final days. The man nodded and jean shoved the wallet in his back pocket. "8.27 is your total." Jean handed him a 10$ bill and told him to keep the change while hurrying out of the store to get away from suspicion of robbery. He pulled out the pack of Camel's, and packed the bottom of the box with his palm. He tore off the plastic and pulled one of the cigarettes out. He crushed the pill in the bud of the cigarette and lit it. He took a long inhale as the smoke filled his lungs. He held the smoke in his chest for a while before exhaling and started back for the place he didn't want to return to. "I don't know what I'm gonna tell people if they ask about my face..if they even do ask. I guess I'll just tell them the same story I told that guy." Jean's thoughts halted as an image of Marco flashed in his head. He felt the red heat flood his cheeks again and pushed the image out of his head. He continued through the cold night air until he stopped at his doorway. He let out a sigh and pushed open the door as quietly as possible. He took a step through the door and was greeted by a fist in his stomach. The bruised faced man was angry and ready to regain his dignity. Jean through his arms in front of his face as the man toppled on him pinning him to the floor and throwing hard hits one after another. Jean's vision began blurring, his senses were going numb, the pain took over his entire body, and he went limp. The man didn't care and kept hitting the boy shouting cuss words at him as his fists met with jeans face. Jeans mother screamed in the background yelling stop while streams of tears ran down her cheeks. The man yelled at the woman to shut up. He finally stopped throwing his fists. He got off him and walked to his room smacking the woman across the face before slamming the door. The woman ran to Jean's side cupping his bloodied cheek.

Jean heard his alarm go off. He tried to open his eyes but winced in pain as he recalled the night he had. His hand shaking, raised to the clock to silence the annoyance. He saw his mother asleep at his side in a chair. He ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred and gave Jean a sad smile that made him drop his head so she didn't have to see him in the sorry state he was. "I wish you hadn't done that Jean boy... You how your father.." "He is not my father!" Jean cut her off with a low angered voice. She put her gaze on the bed and let out a hurt sigh. "Please don't recklessly do stuff anymore Jean... I don't want to clean any more blood off your face. If you would just accept him this wouldn't happen." Anger filled Jean's body as he heard that last sentence. "I don't care I'm sick of him thinking this shit is ok. Hitting you is unacceptable and I won't just stand by and let him do that to you. I don't care what that bastard does to me but he won't do that to you anymore." The mother gave a sad smile and replied, "get ready for school Jean boy."she exited the room leaving jean in a surge of anger. He swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor. His slid his faded out skinny jeans, black and white checkered vans, a black v-neck short sleeved shirt, and a gray hoodie onto his body flinching as the fabrics slid past his wounds covering his face. He stepped into the bathroom to wash the dried blood his mom missed. He jolted as the icy water felt like glass in his cuts. He barely brushed his teeth due the pain it caused. He looked at his shattered reflection with anger and sadness filling his body. "How the hell can I explain this to people..." His cheeks were swollen and purple, his eye lids puffy, and his skin was split from the continual hits on the same spots. He threw his hoodie up, swung his back pack over his shoulder and left the house. When he arrived at his school his heart sank as he felt the crowds passing him by with curious gazes and mumbles he knew were directed towards him. He hung his head low and continued to the door trying to shake off all the stares his face was receiving. His blood boiled as he heard 'freak', 'joke', 'loser', slip from the mouth's of people he passed in the hall. Everybody says your senior year is suppose to be easy. You focus on your work, figure out if you got accepted into your dream college or work at a job to start saving up for college, but for Jean...it was a hell he couldn't escape. Every other year had been easy for him. He was an average student that had decent grades and good attendance. But his senior year was his downfall. He was labeled a punk because of his appearance and his drastically suffering grades and barely ever showed his face at school. He smoked, had his head shaved into an undercut while he spiked his top into a fo-hawk, with piercings, and dark clothing. Teachers were constantly having to tell him to remove his eye brow, lip, and ear piercings due to them breaking school dress code. Not that he ever listened to them. He was never a popular person in school, but he had his group that he use to hang out with in junior year. But when his step father walked into his life, he lost all his 'friends' in summertime. That's when he really turned into what he was. 

Jean entered his first period. Math was Jean's weak point when it came to his courses. And he just so happened to have the pleasure of having it first thing in the morning with possibly the biggest mental case when it came to Jean. She would constantly nag jean for never doing his work and sleeping in her class. Jean did it in all of his classes, he was what the teachers called the rebellious child that they didn't bother trying to teach because they said it was a wasted effort. That wasn't the case with 31 year old single Ms. Morrisette, she was determined to get through to the problem student so it would make her look like a better teacher. Every time she hazed Jean about something he would manage to get her off his back by saying sexual remarks. If she was always on his case he would simply retort with, "We all know you only give me a hard time because you want what's in my pants." She turned red and became flustered looking at the smirking cocky 18 year old. "That is disrespectful and harassment! I can charge you for that!" She said in an angry tone hoping it would quiet him down. "The only thing you're gonna charge me is 10 dollars an hour." Jean's smirk grew as he let out a low silent laughing fit that was creeping up his throat while shooting her a wink. The class was bursting into laughter as the woman clasped her hands screaming attention trying to get the class to quiet down. "Mr. Kirschtein, I'll be seeing you after class." Jean opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the class room door opening. His smirk fell as he focused on the person coming into the room. His heart gave a hard thump and steadily increased as he saw the boy who nearly hit him the night before intruded the class with his gazed plastered to floor with a shy smile tugging at his mouth and rosy cheeks out of nervousness. Jean's eyes followed down every inch of the boys face as he did the night before, studying every feature that was brought out by the class lights. His eyes spotted the freckles again but continued further down the boys face. He hit his chin but kept trailing his eyes down the boys body noticing every dip and curve the boys body had to offer. Jean's eyes trailed down the boys back spotting how tightly the pants hugged Marco's butt. Jean felt his cheeks growing warm. The heat trailed down Jean's neck as his eyes permanently glued themselves on the boys butt. Jean moves in his seat feeling his pants tighten as something started to grow the longer he stared at the bubbly butt. Jean dropped his gaze trying to eradicate what was coming up. He glanced up at the boy locking onto Marco's gaze and dropped his eyes instantly. He tapped his leg up and down trying to slow down his heart rate and become calm. In the corner of his eye he saw the boy striding across the room towards the back. Jean hesitated as he knew Marco was walking towards the seat that was next to him. He panicked as he felt his heartbeat jump up a couple speeds as Marco placed his things on the desk next to Jean. Jean crossed his leg over his knee to hide the bulge that managed to find its way to the surface of Jean's pants. Jean's eyes were plastered on the whiteboard facing the front of the room feeling extrodinarily uncomfortable at the unbelievablely weird situation he was in. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he winced knowing who it was that tapped him. Jean glanced in Marco's direction being greeted by a wide grin and excited eyes. His heart started up again. Marco whispered a barely audible hello and jean responded with a nod that symbolized a silent hello and pushed his gaze back to the front feeling the heat on his face begin to increase. "As I was saying Mr. Kirschtein, after class." The teacher said in a serious tone. Jean's grin slid up with a cocky response. "You got it baby." Shooting another wink at her as she turned red and began writing the lesson on the board. Jean heard a quiet giggle from his left. He shot his eyes in the direction the laughter was coming from. He saw Marco's hand covering his mouth holding back an attack of laughter that was trying to break free of its prison. Jean's face was bright red now, if it already wasn't. He threw his head to the front trying to push the red out of his face. The class just started but felt like an eternity had passed. Jean threw his hoodie up and buried his face in his arms and started to greet the sleep feeling wash over him. Jean was awaken by a gentle nudge on his shoulder and a quiet whisper. "Jean. Jean the bell rang you're gonna be late for your next class." Jean raised his head as a black haired freckled face with a warm smile greeted his tired eyes. Jean was pushed back into reality. He reached for his bag mumbling thanks and almost sprinting out of the room remembering the thoughts he had about the warm face he was awaken by. He felt a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. He tried forcing them down but they claimed their spot high on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Um I have an Instagram if that means anything... If you want to follow me that would be great :) my username is allied_shinobi_poptarts. And my tumblr is batgirl0398 so thanks for reading guys :)


End file.
